Kunai Flowers
by Phox VS Frawg
Summary: Tenten isn't one of those girls who get thrilled that they get to play with flowers, so she compromises... Oneshot, chibific. beginnings of TenLee friendship...


_Kunai Flowers_

* * *

__

Blink. Blink. Blink, blink. "I don't get it," the short six year old voiced. Her teacher sighed and looked down at her tiredly. "We're picking flowers, Tenten."

The little brunette pouted. "I know that! I _mean_, _Why_ are we picking flowers. What does that have to do with being a ninja?" The teacher sighed again and sat down on an old stump.

"See, Tenten, you're not only going to be a ninja, you'll be a kunoichi. And as a kunoichi you must act like any other _regular_ woman would act or else your enemy might suspect and your whole mission would fail."

Tenten frowned at the explanation. "I don't see what being a regular girl would do with flowers. It sounds like a waste of time to me…"

Her teacher gave her a stern look and grasped her shoulders lightly. "Now, Tenten, you're still young, so when you get older you'll see. But right now just, _please_, go out like the rest of the girls and pick your favorite flowers…" Turning her around, the teacher gave her a soft push towards the meadow.

Tenten looked back unsurely, but the teacher only waved her off and took out a book to read. She scowled darkly and started stomping off to the farthest edge of the meadow next to a patch of forest.

With a slight pout Tenten fell to her knees dramatically and started yanking random flowers out of the ground.

* * *

"Make sure to get flowers that you think express the inner you, girls!" she heard the teacher yell after about ten minutes. Tenten sighed and looked down at the pile of flowers she'd made next to her.

There were daisies and violets and other colorful ones she didn't know. She shifted through them and found only one flower she liked. It was simple, yet nice, with pinkish-purplish long, thin petals and a big dark yellowish center. Tucking the one flower into the hair of one of her buns, she stood up slowly.

When she was just about to move to an other spot, she heard the distant sound of metal clashing against metal, then five seconds later an even louder yelling. She turned back and looked into the trees curiously.

She checked that no one was looking before walking into the shaded forest. As she walked deeper into it she could faintly hear the sound of zooming objects and the thud of it going into wood. Also she heard a male's voice occasionally commenting and giving tips. As the noises became quite clear she walked into a clearing with about ten boys, their teacher, and a long table with projectiles sprawled across it.

The teacher was focused on helping a brunette boy, so he didn't notice, but as she outstretched her arm to grasp a kunai an other hand caught it.

Tenten instantly frowned and looked to who'd done it. Looking up she saw a taller boy with brown eyes, sandy blonde hair and a green hat on. "Hey, what do you think you're doing, get off me," Tenten growled as she wrenched her arm away.

Two other boys behind the first glared at her. "What do _you _think you're doing? Girls shouldn't play with weapons. They should be picking flowers and playing with dolls!" the sandy-haired boy sneered.

Tenten glowered hatefully for a second before snatching a kunai out of his hand. "Says you!" she grumbled loudly. And started marching in front of a vacant target beside a raven-haired boy.

She carefully aimed and managed to just make the bull's eye. She quickly turned around and stuck her tongue out at the fuming boys. "Ha! And I didn't even have to try that hard!"

The boys just gave her one more withering look before brushing past her to get to their appropriate targets. Tenten glared at their backs until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her left the see the raven-haired boy from the target down, she noticed how round his eyes were and that they shone with respect.

"Wow, that was really good. Better than any other one here!" Tenten's face softened and she smiled in appreciation. "Thanks! My dad's been helping me with my aim since I entered the Academy."

The boy nodded and smiled cheerfully. "I wish I could be as good as you. I've been trying, but I just can't get it." Tenten looked past him at his target. All the weapons were imbedded into the outer ring. Tenten made a small "hmm.." and grabbed the boy's hand. "Maybe I can help," she said confidently as she led him over.

* * *

For the next fifteen minutes Tenten gave him tips and helped him on his posture. The teacher noticed after about five minutes, but decided that since she was helping she could stay.

* * *

The boy's eyes went wide and his mouth was 'o' shaped. "I did it! I actually did it!" Lee turned to Tenten. "Thank you so much! I'm Lee by the way." Tenten nodded and smiled encouragingly. "I'm Tenten." Lee was about to speak when they both heard some shouting.

"Tenten! Tenten, where'd you go?" Tenten gasped and turned around. "Oh, no! I forgot about Mika-sensei! " She turned back to Lee who grinned at her. "I guess you better get back now, Tenten. It was nice meeting you."

Tenten smiled in return and waved as she started towards the way she'd come. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the table of weapons.

She grinned widely as an idea came to her and she grabbed a few shuriken and kunai. Along the way back to the meadow through the woods she picked up sticks and put it all into her deep pockets.

She sprinted out and into the meadow, joining the other girls, who were now huddling around their sensei. "Oh, there you are Tenten… Okay, everyone, now that you have your flowers I want you to take one of these containers and put together an arrangement the best you can; try using the steps that we learned yesterday. When you're all done we'll go back to the classroom and decide which is the best."

Most of the girls giggled in excitement and declared they'd make the best. Tenten sighed and walked to a secluded area with her wooden vase, emptying out her pockets. She started to work quickly, a secret little smirk creeping its way up her round little face.

* * *

Tenten proudly held out her arrangement to the teacher with a pleased smile on her face. The teachers face changed from surprised to amused. "Well, Tenten, I guess you showed the 'inner you' the most out of everyone. It's very unique, nice work." The teacher patted her head briefly before turning to the next girl. Tenten sat down in her seat and stared at her creation.

Kunai and shuriken tied on straight sturdy sticks and a pretty purplish-pink flower in the center; very unique indeed. 'If anyone else would of done it, I bet it would of looked awful.' Tenten thought to herself. She had even made sure to tie the string into ribbons so they looked extra nice.

Kunai flowers were her favorite, she decided that day, and maybe that nice purplish-pink one, too.

* * *

A/N: The purplish-pink flower was the Echinacea, or Purple Coneflower. It is a flower of strength and wholeness. I think that'd be the perfect flower for Tenten…

I hope you enjoy this fic, I mean can't you imagine her actually doing that? I just felt like making that the day she met Lee…glomps Lee He's _so_ adorable, you gotta admit! _Heehee, squirrels…_

_Please Review, No Flames..._


End file.
